icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rossland Winter Carnival
There were ice hockey tournaments played at the Rossland Winter Carnival in Rossland, British Columbia, between 1898 and 1917. The winning team was crowned champions of British Columbia. Starting in 1907, there were two senior tournaments played, with the Giant Powder Shield being awarded to the BC champion and the International Cup going to the winner of the Open Challenge Series. The Open tournament became known as the International Championship Series in 1913. In 1917, the BC Championship was replaced by the Rossland Carnival Championship Series. A junior tournament was introduced to the Carnival in 1899, with an age limit of 18 (later 21) and under. In the first year, teams from Rossland, Sandon, and Nelson entered, with Sandon beating Rossland 4-2 in the final. A women's tournament was added in 1900, with Rossland beating Nelson 4-0 in the lone game of the event. An intermediate event for players aged between 16 and 21 was first held in 1903. Results 1898 *'Rossland' - Nelson 6:1 *'Sandon' - Nelson 3:0 *Rossland - Sandon 1:1 Rossland won. 1899 *'Rossland' - Revelstoke 7:2 *'Rossland Victorias' - Nelson 4:2 *'Rossland Victorias' - Rossland 2:0 Rossland Victorias won. 1900 *'Boundary' - Rossland 6:6 - Boundary declared winners as Rossland refused to play OT *'Revelstoke' - Vernon 8:0 *'Rossland Victorias' - Nelson 7:1 *'Rossland Victorias' - Nelson Lacrosse 4:3 *'Boundary' - Revelstoke 5:1 *'Rossland Victorias' - Boundary 2:1 - final Rossland Victorias won. 1901 *'Rossland' - Revelstoke 6:1 *'Nelson' - Phoenix 4:1 *'Nelson' - Rossland 8:1 Nelson won. 1902 *'Rossland Victorias' - Trail 9:3 *'Nelson' - Rossland Victorias 7:1 *'Sandon' - Phoenix 8:4 *'Nelson' - Sandon 5:2 - final Nelson won. 1903 *'Rossland Victorias' - Rossland 9:5 *'Nelson' - Grand Forks 5:4 *'Rossland Victorias' - Slocan City 4:3 *'Nelson' - Sandon 4:3 *'Nelson' - Rossland Victorias 3:1 *'Pincher Creek (AB)' - Nelson 9:3 - final Pincher Creek was Carnival champions, while Nelson won the BC title. 1904 *'Rossland' - Nelson 2:1 *'Vernon' - Fernie 7:4 *'Vernon' - Rossland 2:1 Vernon won. 1905 *'Nelson' - Vernon 6:1 *'Fernie' - Rossland 5:3 *'Nelson' - Fernie 7:4 Nelson won. 1906 *'Nelson' - Greenwood 7:1 *'Rossland' - Fernie 9:2 *'Rossland' - Nelson 2:2 - game was tied after OT and playoff was called for but not played due to refereeing dispute Rossland won by forfeit. 1907 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Nelson' - Revelstoke 11:4 *'Rossland' - Phoenix 9:1 *'Rossland' - Nelson 3:2 Rossland won. ;Open Challenge Series *'Spokane (WA)' - Revelstoke 4:2 *'Rossland' - Spokane (WA) 6:3 *'Nelson' - Rossland 4:2 Nelson won. 1908 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Rossland' - Nelson 1:0 - game not played due to officiating dispute Rossland won by forfeit. ;Open Challenge Series *'Spokane (WA)' - Coleman (AB) 4:3 *'Rossland' - Nelson 4:3 *'Rossland' - Spokane (WA) 7:5 Rossland won. 1909 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Nelson' - Rossland *'Nelson' - Moyie 15:1 Nelson won. ;Open Challenge Series *'Rossland' - Moyie 2:1 *'Nelson' - Rossland 5:3 1910 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Phoenix' - Rossland 9:5 *'Nelson' - Moyie 9:7 *'Phoenix' - Greenwood 5:4 *'Nelson' - Phoenix 6:1 Nelson won. ;Open Challenge Series *'Nelson' - Phoenix 9:5 *'Greenwood' - Moyie 4:1 *'Greenwood' - Nelson 7:6 Greenwood won. 1911 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Rossland' - Nelson 1:0 - Nelson did not appear; declared forfeit loss *'Phoenix' - Greenwood 5:4 *'Phoenix' - Rossland 8:2 Phoenix won. ;Open Challenge Series *'Phoenix' - Missoula (MT) 13:5 *'Rossland' - Greenwood 5:4 *'Phoenix' - Rossland 8:6 Phoenix won. 1912 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Cranbrook' - Rossland 5:2 *'Greenwood' - Phoenix 4:3 *'Greenwood' - Cranbrook 2:1 Greenwood won. ;Open Challenge Series *'Phoenix' - Rossland 10:5 *'Greenwood' - Cranbrook 5:3 *'Greenwood' - Phoenix 4:2 Greenwood won. 1913 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Fernie' - Rossland 8:2 *'Nelson' - Trail 6:3 *'Fernie' - Nelson 6:3 Fernie won. ;International Championship Series *'Rossland' - Trail 5:3 *'Fernie' - Nelson 5:3 *'Rossland' - Fernie 3:2 Rossland won. 1914 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Nelson' - Fernie 9:7 *'Rossland' - Trail 4:3 *'Rossland' - Nelson 5:4 Rossland won. ;International Championship Series *'Trail' - Fernie 14:6 *'Rossland' - Nelson 6:4 *'Trail' - Rossland 9:2 Trail won. 1915 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Rossland' - Nelson 7:1 *'Trail' - Grand Forks 6:0 *'Trail' - Rossland 5:2 Trail won. ;International Championship Series *'Trail' - Rossland 3:1 *'Grand Forks' - Nelson 4:3 *'Trail' - Grand Forks 6:1 1916 ;British Columbia Championship Series *'Nelson' - Grand Forks 9:4 *'Trail' - Phoenix 5:4 *'Rossland' - Trail 3:1 *'Rossland' - Nelson 3:1 Rossland won. ;International Championship Series *'Butte (MT)' - Grand Forks 5:4 *'Phoenix' - Anaconda (MT) 8:1 *'Rossland' - Trail 3:0 *'Rossland' - Phoenix 5:2 *'Nelson' - Butte (MT) 10:3 *'Rossland' - Nelson 3:1 Rossland won. 1917 ;Rossland Carnival Championship Series *'Anaconda (MT)' - Spokane (WA) 5:0 *'Rossland' - Anaconda (MT) 3:1 *'Rossland' - Phoenix 6:2 *'Rossland' - Trail 2:1 *'Rossland' - Anaconda (MT) 4:3 Rossland won. ;International Championship Series *'Phoenix' - Spokane (WA) 7:2 *'Anaconda (MT)' - Trail 7:0 *'Phoenix' - Anaconda (MT) *'Rossland' - Phoenix 7:3 Rossland won. Sources *Mid-Winter Mardi Gras: Rossland's Original Winter Carnival - Ronald A. Shearer (2010) This page uses licensed content from this article. Category:Ice hockey tournaments